The present invention relates generally to thermal analysis systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention pertains to polygraph testing of individuals.
Polygraph testing is a standard security procedure favored by various entities, e.g., governmental bodies, the military, etc. The objective of polygraph testing is to ascertain if the subject under investigation truthfully or deceitfully answers the questions presented thereto. Specially trained psychologists structure the questions to maximize elicitation.
Generally, during the testing, three physiological parameters are closely monitored. Such physiological parameters include blood flow rate, breathing rate, and perspiration rate. Typically, such physiological parameters are recorded using invasive methods and produce scalar values over time, e.g., signals. Then, a scoring system is used to quantify the subject's response and classify the subject's response as deceitful or truthful, i.e., deceptive or non-deceptive.
The success rate for conventional polygraph testing varies depending on the circumstances and persons being questioned. In some circumstances, the success rate may be very high, while in others, the success rate may be much lower. For example, when such polygraph tests are administered experimentally on the basis of a mock crime scenario, e.g., persons are questioned about a mock crime they supposedly perpetrated, the success rate is much lower.
There is generally a need for improved accuracy in such polygraph testing. This is particularly true in view of recent espionage cases. Improved accuracy will also promote the admissibility of polygraph testing in a general court system and potentially open new markets for use of such testing. Further, to use such testing, it must be simple to administer.